Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Remnants
by Admiral Muffin
Summary: Set after the series. A former A-LAWS soldier returns to the regular army and is transferred to a special task force. Their mission is to hunt down the remnant A-LAWS forces that are still opposing the Federation and to uncover a frightening conspiracy.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**PROLOGUE**

**2312 A.D.**

**LAGRANGE 2, ****NEAR LUNAR ORBIT**

It was during the time when Setsuna F. Seiei activated the 00 Gundam's Trans-Am Burst Mode and unleashed a huge amount of concentrated GN particles. The surrounding space was engulfed by a brilliant light. The system expanded his thoughts, making everyone hear out his will and achieve mutual understanding. The young Gundam Meister can be considered one of the greatest products of Aeolia Schenberg's grand plan for humanity. A genuine Innovator that has undergone total innovation, Setsuna's will have influenced a lot of people. His close friends, allies, adversaries…and even those he hasn't crossed paths with.

The A-LAWS fleet that intercepted Celestial Being has been severely decimated. Brigadier General Goodman has been killed in action and the flagship has been sunk. Thinking they have overwhelmed the Gundams after dispersing the particle disrupter cloud, Katharon, along with the remaining Federation coup forces, suddenly came to the rescue and provided the Gundams a chance to recover. With their fleet in disarray, the tables have been quickly turned and the fleet lost several top pilots. Ribbons Almark then revealed the Celestial Being asteroid mothership and destroyed majority of the fleet after firing the asteroid base's massive beam particle cannon. The remaining forces then scattered and retreated away from the battlefield. After the conclusion of the battle, the scattered forces tried their best to regroup and recover any surviving pilots. They have no intention of attacking the nearby Katharon forces for only a handful of them remains.

The upper torso of a heavily damaged GNX-704T Ahead is slowly floating away from lunar orbit. Inside, Captain Clive Merces opened his eyes after regaining consciousness. His whole body was in pain and his legs are starting feel numb. His face feels cold all of sudden and he realized the visor of his helmet has been shattered from the impact he received when his mobile suit was shot down by a Gundam. Thankfully, only the lower half of his mobile suit was destroyed and the cockpit hatch remained undamaged. The GN Drive behind his unit was also in good condition so there's no fear of it leaking and overloading. He carefully moved his head as his vision slowly starts to clear up. He could see the glass fragments of his visor and blood floating inside the cockpit. The emergency lights are also on and are blinking rapidly. _"Am I dead?" _He tried to move his left hand but felt a sharp stabbing pain. He looked down to check and saw small pieces of shrapnel sticking out on his arm. It wasn't a pretty sight and blood was pouring out from the wound. He probably got it when one of the monitor screens shattered after getting hit. _"That light…" _He started to remember. A blue green light suddenly appeared and he could hear voices. After being engulfed by it, his mind cleared up and a warm feeling suddenly lit up within his soul. He could still hear the voices echoing inside his head. The nostalgic feeling of warmth and peace…feelings he didn't expect to feel again after the things he had gone through and experienced.

"Captain Merces!" His radio came to life. "Respond, Captain Merces! Are you alive? We're detecting life signs but we're not sure. If you're alive then please respond."

He looked at the monitor screen and noticed a lone support craft is coming his way. The ship is accompanied by three mobile suits. Since his left arm is wounded, he tried to reach the radio with his right one. He lifted his arm, gritted his teeth as he tried to bear the pain and managed to send out a distress signal. Sighing with relief, he sat back and closed his eyes. As the mobile suits recover the remains of his Ahead, he once again drifted back to unconsciousness.

**

* * *

JUNE 6, 2313 A.D.**

**FEDERATION LOW ORBITAL SPACE STATION, NEAR EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE**

**HARBOR**

"Sir, please wake up." A female attendant lightly tapped Clive's shoulder and the young man opened his eyes. "I'm sorry for disturbing your nap, sir." She apologized and bowed her head. "But the ship has finally arrived at the station and we're now asking all passengers to disembark." She said politely. "I'm very sorry, sir."

"It's alright." He said and the attendant took a step back as he stood up from his seat. Clive Merces wasn't physically imposing but an intimidating aura surrounded him. His body is slim but firm due to years of extensive military training. His unnatural grey hair is short and cut clean. His blue eyes are sharp and that of a predator looking for prey. He also has a large scar above his nose. There is a grim and stoic expression on his face. One could easily tell that this person is a hardened soldier who has seen his fair share of hell. "Excuse me, ma'am." He called out the attention of the attendant with his low voice.

"Y-Yes…?"

"May I ask where I could find the military offices? I'm afraid I wasn't properly briefed."

"Oh…uh…well…just enter the main lobby and turn right. It's near the coffee shop." The attendant replied with a nervous smile. "A lot of Federation soldiers like to hang out near the café so I'm sure you won't lose your way, sir. I hope that helped."

"It did. Thank you very much." He said and quickly went his way.

"Enjoy your stay, sir." She waved goodbye.

Clive grabbed his luggage and disembarked from the vessel. He followed the attendant's directions and found the coffee shop. Two relaxing Federation soldiers noticed his arrival and immediately approached him. One was a bald man and the other was a stout kid with spiky hair. The bald soldier playfully rubbed his hands and glared at him. "I take it your Warrant Officer Clive Merces."

"Yeah…" He nodded. "That's me."

The bald soldier then quickly punched him on the face, breaking his lip. "Is that so? Then I'm gonna enjoy this, you sorry piece of shit." He punched him again and knocked him down to the floor. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna work with a former A-LAWS soldier." He kicked him right on the gut. "No way in hell I'm gonna work with scum like you. You're nothing but a mass murdering bastard."

Clive tried to stand up but the stout kid kicked him on the forehead. "Just try it, asshole." He chuckled. "Just so we're clear, buddy. This ain't a fair fight. This is an execution and we're gonna rain justice on your ass. C'mon, Darris, mess this bastard up. Mess him up good and make sure he gets crippled."

The people in the café ran out as things start to escalate. Darris punched him on the face again and grabbed him by the collar. He stood him up and slammed his back on the wall. He looked at him right on the eye and smiled. Clive didn't show any sign of fighting back. His expression remained calm and it irritated Darris. "This bastard is trying to act tough. Don't give me that look, you son of a bitch. I can't believe the brass is transferring a guy like you in our squad. I don't care if you served three months in military prison, I'm gonna freaking kill you and dump your body out in space."

"I'm not here to gain your acceptance. I'm here to do my job as a soldier." He said.

"Don't freaking say that!" He head butted him and broke his nose. "You don't have any right to say that, you asshole! You're a murderer! You have blood on your hands, your prick! You're scum and you deserve to die! I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you all! I'm gonna hunt down your friends and put their heads on a pike!" He then punched him on the gut.

Suddenly, someone pulled Darris away from Clive. It was a tall black man with broad shoulders. "Knock it off, Lieutenant Hutch." He punched the bald soldier on the face. More soldiers arrived and restrained both Darris and the stout kid. "I knew this would happen." He helped Clive back to his feet. "I share your sentiments about him being a former member of A-LAWS but this is not how we do things."

"But Captain Frost!" Darris protested. "That bastard is-

"Enough!" He shouted. "Lock those two up and help this man." He ordered the other soldiers. "I'm not gonna tolerate this crap."

The soldiers then took Darris and the other guy away. Clive stood up straight and fixed his clothes. A female soldier quickly grabbed his arm and supported him by the shoulder. She has long black hair and a petite body. "Easy there, big fella." Her voice was bright and cheerful. "Just take it easy and lemme help you."

"I'm fine…" Clive said.

"Oh no, you're not." Her sunny expression bothered him a bit. "Your lip is busted and your nose is broken."

"I said I'm fine!" He pulled away from her. "I'll just wash up and-

"Like hell." She grabbed him and put him on a headlock. A bulging vein appeared on her head as she gritted her teeth. "I'm gonna patch you up good, buddy."

"Do whatever you want." He surrendered.

"Warrant Officer Mana Griffith…" Captain Frost sighed and massaged his temples. "Go easy on the guy. He just got beaten up. Hurry up and take him to the infirmary."

"Roger." Mana saluted happily.

"Well, well, well…" Two more soldiers joined them. One was a handsome male with blonde hair and the other is a woman with long burgundy hair. "It looks like Lieutenant Darris Hutch really did went nuts and beat up the new guy." The blonde male smirked and crossed his arms. "I don't like beating up people but I don't blame him. I also don't like the idea of a former A-LAWS soldier joining our team. I don't care if this guy is trying to find atonement, I still think these bastards are scum. I can't believe the regular forces are welcoming these pricks with open arms after the stuff they did. I was at Africa when they blew up the Orbital Elevator using that blasted satellite weapon."

"I respect your opinions, Lieutenant Camus, but orders are orders." The woman with burgundy hair said coldly.

"Lieutenant Yoran Camus and Lieutenant Kasumi Sasarai, you two go back to the hangar and check up on the maintenance of our suits." Captain Frost ordered them. "Let Warrant Officer Griffith and I handle this. The mission will start tomorrow and I need you guys on tip-top shape."

"Sir!" Both of them saluted and made their way back to the hangar.

"Quite a welcome you got here, Warrant Officer Clive Merces."

"You could say that again." Mana smiled.

"I don't wanna sound like a broken record here, Merces, but I don't blame them for being like that. I'm sure you're expecting something like this to happen. But like what Lieutenant Sasarai said: orders are orders." He then extended his hand. "Welcome to the task force. The name is Andrew Frost and I'm the captain of Alpha Team."

"A pleasure, Captain." Clive took his hand and shook it.

"The Earth Sphere Federation sure got its happy ending with this big change but there are still a few stubborn bastards out there who still want to create some fuss. Our job is to hunt them down and take them to custody. Mostly it's just guerrilla groups that still oppose this unified government but lately…the attacks are getting more organized."

"The brass thinks something big is going on." Mana added.

"Rumors of A-LAWS remnant forces aiding these groups are surfacing."

"Is that the reason why I got transferred to this group?" Clive asked. "To help track down these stragglers?"

"Maybe or maybe not." He replied. "Well let's talk about this during the briefing. Let's get you fixed up, soldier. We also got some unanswered questions and that's why we need to work together to find some answers to this mess. Of course, that won't be easy for you."

"Understood." He said and lowered his head. "But it won't make any difference. They can hate me…I'll just do what I can and perform my duties as a soldier."

**

* * *

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

A pale man with long dark hair stepped out of the elevator and entered the mobile suit hangar bay. He is wearing glasses and a brown trench coat. "Colonel Moore." The A-LAWS soldiers inside the hangar all stopped what they're doing and saluted at the man. Several GNX-609T GN-XIII units, still painted in red colors, are being maintained by technicians and mechanics. More supplies and spare parts are being loaded in as they prepare for what looks like a big battle.

Moore then noticed a female A-LAWS pilot sitting down on the floor while hugging her knees. She was twitching uncontrollably and was breathing hard. "Captain Diana Reginald?" The Colonel approached her.

"What do you want?" She lifted her head to face him. She has short brown hair and half of her face is burned.

"I take it the medicine is working." He said.

"It has to work." She clenched both of her fists. "Damn it. It hurts like hell. This genetic augmentation better be worth it. I feel like my body is breaking down."

"You need the medicine if you want to continue living. The damage done to your body was quite…severe. Your nervous system-

"Don't remind me!" She hissed. "I know what happened. Damn those bastards. They killed all of my men and now…they…"

"Can you fight?" He asked.

"Of course." She nodded. "I need to fight. I have to fight."

"Good."

"Anyway, what's the status? What is going on? If you know so much then tell me what the hell is going on."

"I have nothing to report so far."

"What about them?" Diana pointed to the four people standing near the entrance of the hangar bay. Like statues, they just stood still and are not even moving a muscle. They're wearing dark red pilot suits and the design is similar to the ones the Celestial Being Gundam Meisters use. They arrived yesterday along with four large containers. "Are they part of the operation too?" She asked.

"Ignorance is bliss, Diana." He said. "Right now, you need to focus on the things you need to do. Everything will be revealed in due time. Our benefactor promised to answer our questions once we complete this mission."

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said in a cynical tone. "I'm living in borrowed time but I need to do something before I leave for the next world."

"Fine, be that way." Colonel Moore smirked and walked away. _"I wonder if all the Innovades have woken up." _He thought. _"I guess we have nothing to lose since we're all cornered like rats. I just hope this plan works and regain what's rightfully ours." _

**

* * *

STORY NOTES**

I thought of this story when I read the translations of the Gundam 00 Official File 6 and when I heard about the announcement of the upcoming Gundam 00I manga. 00I is the story of the Innovades awoken in the midst of season two. I'm sure some of you noticed the several skittle squad look-alikes during the ending credits of the last episode, right? I wondering if I should include VEDA here since the latest 00V files is related to the movie. According to Hobby Japan's 00V, the spaceship containing VEDA is currently under Federation control and is under investigation.

Anyway, this story is mostly original characters and more standalone. Think of it like a side story. I also wanna focus more on grunts and ordinary soldiers. The prologue is kinda slow and boring, chapter one is where the story really begins. Well I hope you enjoy the prologue and be sure to post some reviews and criticisms. I know my grammar and English is a bit iffy but I'll try my best. Laters y'all.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**SECOND BAPTISM"**

**LATE 2309**** A.D.**

**REPUBLIC OF MORALIA**

**UN MILITARY BASE**

The whole base was in flames after the attack. Burned bodies and wreckages of mobile suits littered the ground as chaos and pandemonium slowly overwhelmed everything. This was during the time before the official formation of the Earth Sphere Federation and after the climatic conclusion of Operation Fallen Angels. It was the time when the world entered an age of reformation and evolution. The Union, AEU and the Human Reformation League all agreed to band together and the three power blocs planned to establish a unified government. With that in mind, the United Nations ordered all military forces to disarm and created a peace keeping army. But there are those who don't wish to see such world and refused to surrender. Afraid to lose their power and identities, certain countries and organizations began to resist the UN. PMC Trust was among these groups. Soldiers and warriors forged from ancient conflicts refused to acknowledge such change. Months after the UN's announcement of military disarmament, the Republic of Moralia was thrown into chaos and turmoil. The peace keeping army wasted no time and sent a military force to suppress the dissidents. Using the newly-acquired GN technology, PMC Trust was easily crushed. With nothing but inferior mobile suits, their sizable army was quickly whittled down and during the waning days of the conflict, the remaining rebels were forced to operate in cells and engage in futile guerrilla warfare.

But there was a time when the PMC Trust mercenaries got lucky and managed to perform a surprise attack on one of the military encampments. They secretly positioned several Tieren Cannon Types on the hill overlooking the base and proceeded to bombard the whole area. The GN-X units stationed at the base were being maintained during that time and the only available mobile suits were Hellion Ground Types. But one young soldier managed to change the tide of the battle and intercepted the attacking rebels. He was returning from a patrol mission and his GN-X was running low on particles. He single-handedly fended off the attackers but his mobile suit's GN Drive was severely damaged after receiving numerous shell rounds from behind. The solar reactor started leaking and the pilot quickly removed the GN Drive, hoping to avoid exposure from the particles. Unlike the four Celestial Being Gundams, which are outfitted with original GN Drives, the solar reactors the peace keeping army use lack the TD blanket component. Because of that, the particles the reactors emit are quite harmful to the human body. Unfortunately for the soldier, he was too late. His body was already exposed to the particles minutes before he could eject the solar reactor. Even in small amounts, the particles from the fake GN Drives can easily poison the body. Weakened from the effects, the young soldier couldn't properly control his mobile suit anymore and the GN-X crashed down to the landing strip below.

Thanks to his efforts, enough time was bought for the GN-X units to initiate a counterattack and the attacking rebels were all annihilated. The people of the base then turned their attention to the damages done to the encampment. The commander immediately left her post and hurried towards the downed GN-X. Several engineers were already there, trying to open the cockpit hatch. "Damn it." She gritted her teeth. "You better be alive, Merces."

"Commander Reynolds…" One of the engineers noticed her.

"What's the situation? Is he alright? Is Sergeant Clive Merces alright?" Her tone was desperate. Melinda Reynolds knew the kid and his father. She won't forgive herself if something happened to him.

"We've detected life signs inside the mobile suit but-

"But what? Tell me. Is something wrong? He's gonna be fine, right? The cockpit is still in one piece so Sergeant Merces is just fine. I'm sure of it." She was losing her composure in front of a subordinate but that doesn't matter now.

"The mobile suit's solar reactor was damaged during the attack and we fear Sergeant Merces might've been exposed to the GN particles." The engineer didn't mince any words and gave it to her directly. "We've detected only a small amount but it's still harmful to the human body. If not treated immediately, he could suffer from cellular damage."

"No…" Reynolds gasped. "Damn it."

"It's open! We cracked it open!" One of the engineers called out. "My God…" He said in horror after taking a peek inside. "Somebody get me a stretcher here! We need a medic!" He started panicking.

"Clive!" Reynolds cried out and pushed her way through the crowd. She climbed up the mobile suit and poked her head inside the cockpit hatch to check his condition. "Oh no…" She recoiled in revulsion. The young man's face was covered in blood and his whole body is convulsing violently. His once brown hair has now turned light grey. Both of his hands were still gripping the manuever sticks and his breathing was erratic. She was no doctor but Reynolds knew he was suffering a great deal of pain. "Clive…" She muttered his name softly. The medics arrived and quickly pulled him out of the damaged mobile suit. He was still convulsing when they put him on the stretcher and rushed him to the medical tent. All Reynolds could do was cry as she watches the medical team take him away.

**

* * *

JUNE 7, 2313 A.D.**

"You're finished." Yoran Camus readied his GN Lance and came out from behind the asteroid. He locked-on to the charging GN-XIII and fired his weapon.

"I don't think so." Clive dodged all of his beam shots and kicked the GN-XIII right on the face. He took a step back and shoulder tackled the stunned mobile suit, sending it crashing to the asteroid.

"Not bad." The blonde soldier chuckled. "No wonder A-LAWS recruited you. You got some skills and can easily adapt to any situation but that's not enough to take me down, buddy." He recovered immediately and Clive quickly retreated while firing his GN Beam Rifle. Yoran activated his mobile suit's GN Shield and skilfully blocked all incoming beam shots. He then attacked him on the right side, hoping to pierce the GN-XIII's cockpit with his GN Lance but the former A-LAWS soldier sidestepped out of the way and easily evaded the attack. "This guy is fast."

"My turn." Clive said and elbowed the GN-XIII's face, shattering one of the mono-eyes. He tried to disarm Yoran's mobile suit but he quickly activated the thrusters and pushed him towards a nearby asteroid, pinning his unit down. "Damn it."

"I told you I won't go down that easily."

"I could see that." Clive smirked.

"I admit that you're one tough son of a bitch." Yoran cracked his knuckles. "But this ends now!" He raised the mobile suit's GN Lance, hoping to skewer his mobile suit this time.

Clive let go of his beam rifle and used his GN Claws to dig through the upper torso of Yoran's mobile suit. He then managed to push him away and retrieved his weapon. Wasting no time, he locked-on to his target and pulled the trigger. "No way…" Yoran still has some fight in him and managed to avoid getting shot down. The beam missed the cockpit, its intended target, and only grazed the mobile suit's shoulder. "Well this is getting interesting." He said. "You're quite the adversary, Lieutenant."

"The same could be said to you, Mr. A-LAWS." Yoran fired back but he missed. "You're testing my skills as a mobile suit pilot and that is something commendable."

"You're making this fight worth it." Clive went above him and fired his beam rifle wildly, raining down some beam shots but Yoran's damaged mobile suit was still fast enough to dodge them.

"I noticed you're lacking when it comes to melee combat." Yoran circled around him and swung his GN Lance. "And I intend to take advantage of that weakness." He smiled.

"I beg to differ, Lieutenant." Clive ducked to avoid the attack and caught the GN-XIII's hand. He then grabbed the mobile suit's head and the GN Claws sunk through the metal, completely disabling the main camera. He then let go and bashed the right side of the GN-XIII's face with his rifle, completely decapitating the mobile suit. "It's exactly not my forte but I'm quite competent in close-quarters combat."

"Raaaaargh!!!" Yoran screamed and rammed his GN Lance through the upper torso of Clive's GN-XIII, just above the cockpit hatch. In retaliation, the former A-LAWS soldier pointed his weapon at the cockpit. Both men then pulled the trigger at the same time, resulting in the destruction of both suits. Crimson GN particles scattered all over the area after the smoke cleared out.

**

* * *

FEDERATION LOW ORBITAL STATION**

**MOBILE SUIT HANGAR**

"End of simulation." The AI voice announced. Yoran and Clive were actually training and were using the Federation's new mobile suit combat simulation. It can be used inside the cockpit of an actual mobile suit if you install it on the control panel and the scenarios used by the program came from actual recorded battles, providing pilots the opportunity to polish their skills or to improve their shortcomings.

Both men then came out of their respective mobile suits. "That was a magnificent battle." Lieutenant Kasumi Sasarai said. She watched the whole thing on the main computer terminal near the entrance of the hangar. "Unfortunately, there was no winner but that was a satisfying display of skill."

"Yeah!" Warrant Officer Mana Griffith cheered and shook her fist. "I knew it. I knew Clive is no weakling. I guess the whole scowling thing ain't for show."

"Huh? Scowling thing? What do you mean?" Clive was quite taken aback. "What are you talking about, Warrant Officer Griffith?"

"Oh Mana's been saying that you have this permanent scowl on your face." Yoran explained. "She thinks you got this tough guy persona going on or something. Like you're creating some sort of character."

"I'm not doing such thing. I just look mean that's all."

Mana patted his shoulder and giggled. Clive found her ditzy and sunny attitude quite annoying. "Oh don't be like that. I know how guys like you think."

"No, you don't."

"You guys always have this mean-looking scowl plastered all over your face." She ignored what he said. "Acting mean and tough and all mysterious and stuff and…uh…angsty or something. I do admit some girls fall for this type of guy."

"I'm leaving." Clive turned around and headed straight for the exit.

"I don't think so, buddy." She pulled him back and put him on a headlock.

"I'm going to take a shower…and probably some breakfast." He said. "Please let me go."

"Man…" Yoran scratched his chin. "Clive is like Mana's pet." He glanced at Kasumi and smiled. "The moment she first laid her eyes on him yesterday, it was like love at first sight."

"Oh I am not in love with this idiot." Mana lightly punched Yoran on the arm. "It's just that he is so darn hopeless. I mean the first thing that happened to him when he first set foot here on the station is get beaten up by that meanie, Lieutenant Darris Hutch."

"Darris can be a jackass sometimes but I don't blame him for acting like that." Yoran sighed. "No offense, Clive, but Alpha Team has a little trust issues with former A-LAWS members. I guess that's one of the reasons why they assigned us to hunt down the remnant forces."

"None taken." He said. "Miss Griffith, please let me go."

"No." She responded cheerfully. The singsong tone of her voice was very much irritating.

"Nonetheless, what Darris did was immature and stupid." Kasumi said. She then looked at her wristwatch and frowned. "Captain Frost will start the briefing soon so we better get our butts on gear."

"Well isn't this nice." Darris entered the hangar bay. The stout kid with spiky hair is also with him today. Clive then realized he must be his lackey or something. "Everybody is getting along with each other."

"Speak of the freaking devil." Yoran said.

"Why are you all acting friendly with this scum?" The bald man asked sharply.

"Because this scum is now our ally, Lieutenant." Kasumi approached him. "It looks like you haven't reflected on your actions yet. Maybe you should spend another night on the brig. That will set you straight."

"Why are you defending this bastard!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…" Yoran tried to be the voice of reason. "We are not defending him, Lieutenant. I also don't trust this guy but that's not the issue right now. We're keeping a close eye on Clive here but you should be aware that we got more important stuff to worry about. Stop acting like a high school bully and get your head out of your ass, Darris."

"You were there, Camus. You saw what these sons of bitches are capable of doing. You saw when they used that satellite weapon to destroy the Orbital Elevator on Africa. They killed all those civilians inside and endanger those around the structure. If it weren't for Celestial Being…"

"How could I forget? I got front row seats. It was also our fault too when we took over the tower. Knowing the consequences of our actions, I still joined the coup forces. I got blood on my hands too and I'm willing to accept any punishment."

"What about me?" Mana interrupted. Her sunny expression is now gone, replaced with cold seriousness. "My younger brother was inside the Africa Tower when it got destroyed by the satellite weapon. I got all the reasons to hate this person but…it won't change anything. You know that, Darris. You know what I'm talking about here."

"Mana…" Clive muttered softly.

"It's not like he's the one who pulled the trigger." Kasumi added.

"You guys…" Darris gritted his teeth in anger. "Do whatever you want!" He shouted. "And if I get the chance, I'm gonna kill this bastard and I don't care what happens to me afterwards." He threatened.

"Is he worth killing then?" Kasumi crossed her arms. "I guess he is if you don't care what will happen to you if you did such thing. There are limits to being stupid, Lieutenant Hutch."

"You're all gonna regret this." He hissed. "Let's get the hell out of here, Rossi." He waved at the stout kid.

""Right." He nodded and both of them left without incident.

"Man…" Yoran stretched his arms. "Darris can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"He is quite troublesome." Kasumi massaged her temples. "He should think before saying such things. That man sure likes painting himself into a corner. I really hate it when he's like that. Such emotions can be irresponsible, especially in our line of work."

"He has a lot of pride. Too much of it I guess." Mana's cheerfulness returned. "Clive, please don't get angry at him. Lieutenant Hutch is a good man but he's just…well…he can be stubborn and emotional sometimes." Her grip on him tightened. "He's just like a little girl." She giggled.

Clive pulled away from her and straightened his uniform. "To be honest, I really don't care what he thinks about me. I really don't care what you ALL think about me. Anyway, I don't wanna sound conceited or anything but I appreciate what you all did."

"Oh we weren't defending you." Kasumi said. "What we said is true. We still don't trust you, Clive."

"I trust him." Mana raised her hand.

"We just like put Darris back to his place." Yoran chuckled. "If we got ourselves a little problem child then we can kiss our rears goodbye. Petty internal strife ain't good when you're out in the killing fields. That's what my dad used to say anyway."

"Well the briefing will start soon." Kasumi reminded them.

"Then we better get ready." Clive nodded.

**

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN LAGRANGE 4**

A GNX-609TR GN-XIII EWAC Type hid behind a small asteroid. The mobile suit is missing its left arm and the small radome device mounted on its back is severely damaged. Panting, the pilot tried to send a distress signal. "This is Fisher." He said. "We encountered hostiles and I need immediate back-up. I repeat: I need back-up. My team has been wiped out and I'm the only one left. Please, can anybody-

"I found you!" Captain Diana Reginald licked her lips after detecting her target. The mono-eyes of her customized Ahead flashed brightly and pulled out both of her beam sabers.

"Oh shit!" The GN-XIII fired its vulcans as it tries to get away from the Ahead.

Diana quickly intercepted it and severed the mobile suit's remaining arm. "This time you won't escape, you bastard." She laughed and pierced the GN-XIII's upper torso, just a few inches above the cockpit. "You gave me some trouble so I'm gonna enjoy cooking you alive." She said with a sadistic expression on her face. "The thing about being a soldier is that you're given an opportunity to take away life. A small chance of playing god and toying with cretins like you. For me, it is the ultimate excuse to relinquish all forms of morality. It is the simple matter of you dying and me enjoying the moment." She giggled and adjusted the heat level of her beam saber. "Now let me hear you scream."

"W-W-What the hell…" The pilot of the GN-XIII started to panic as the equipment inside the cockpit hatch started to melt from the extreme heat of the beam saber. The emergency lights started blinking rapidly after detecting the rising temperature. "Graaaaaaaaagh!!!" The pilot screamed in pain as his flesh began to burn and melt. Blood filled his helmet and the visor shattered, spilling the crimson liquid. In a matter of minutes, everything inside the cockpit hatch disintegrated.

Diana then twisted the handle of her weapon and pulled the beam saber out. "And done." She said and kicked the mobile suit away. "I feel better now."

_"Captain, what's your status?" _Colonel Moore asked through the radio.

"The recon team has been wiped out." She reported. "I eliminated all of them so there's nothing to worry about, Colonel. Well maybe except for the growing Federation presence in this region. If they're sending out recon teams then they're preparing for a big offensive."

_"They won't be a problem." _

"Because of those four pilots? You sure do trust that boss of yours."

_"Don't worry, Captain. Our benefactor will greatly reward us for our efforts. You just need to be patient." _

"No matter, I'm happy as long as I get to kill a lot of people."

_"Very well." _There was a hint of disgust in his voice and Diana couldn't help but be amused at her superior. _"Now, Captain, re-group with your squad and head back to base. We got a lot of preparing to do." _

"Roger that, Colonel."

**

* * *

FEDERATION LOW ORBITAL STATION**

**CAPTAIN FROST'S OFFICE**

_"Captain, Brigadier General Kati Colasour is on the line." _Andrew Frost's assistant informed him through the intercom. The captain is sitting behind his desk and reviewing the latest report papers.

"Patch her through." He said and turned on the communication video monitor hanging on the wall. Kati's face appeared on the screen and Captain Frost immediately stood up and saluted. "Brigadier General." He greeted her with a warm smile. "I take it there are no plans to cancel the sweep operation."

"At ease, Captain." She said and Andrew quickly sat back in his chair. "Like you said, the mission still stands and I'm sure your team is ready."

"Of course." He nodded.

"Anyway, Captain, the Excella will be docking there soon along with the new mobile suits and equipment you need for the mission."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"I'm afraid I can't personally supervise the task force. Command gave me orders to stay here on Earth along with the ground forces."

"I see…" Captain Frost frowned and Kati smiled after noticing the disappointed look on his face. "I guess the Middle East operations will start soon."

"Yes." She replied. "We're starting with the reformed Kingdom of Azadistan and its current ruler is willing to cooperate with us."

"That's good news then."

"Princess Marina Ismail is quite the level-headed person and I'm sure it will do her country good." She said. "By the way, Captain, any word from Lieutenant Fisher's team?"

"No ma'am." He replied grimly. "We've lost contact with his team two hours ago and we fear the remnant forces got to them. The 4th and 5th mobile suit platoons have been ordered to pull back from the area and return to the main fleet near lunar orbit."

"Then all the more reason we need to commence with the sweep operation."

"I concur."

"I leave everything to your hands, Captain Frost."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted.

"Oh and there's also one other thing I want to discuss with you. It's about the soldier they transferred to your squad. He arrived yesterday, am I right?"

"You mean Warrant Officer Clive Merces? What about him?"

"I read his background and there seems to be some…disturbing details about him."

"I regret to say this but I haven't found any time to check his profile and not to mention him transferring to my squad was quite sudden and abrupt. Command is asking too much from me if you want my opinion, ma'am, and I don't mean to sound like an arrogant jackass. Anyway, Brigadier General, is there something wrong about him? Is he going to be a problem?"

"No, it's nothing like that." She paused for a moment and went into deep thought. "I'm sure you know he used to be with A-LAWS, though I never personally met him during my time with the group but I read a few reports about him. Merces spent most of his time on Earth during the reappearance of Celestial Being and was assigned to an elite special forces unit that deals with covert operations. After A-LAWS' disbanding, a lot of de-classified information was released and I read a few of them. According to the personal information and combat records, Merces did a number of questionable missions. One particular mission was during the reorganization of the Middle East where he and a couple of other soldiers secured a path for one specific mobile suit unit…a Gundam to be exact."

"A Gundam?" Captain Frost was surprised.

"Here let me show you." The video screen then showed a picture of the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam, the personal unit of Ali-Al Saachez, hovering above the burning ruins of the Kingdom of Azadistan. The picture was taken during the time when the Federation took over the country and eliminated most of the military and police force.

"My God…" Captain Frost gasped. "Did A-LAWS have a Gundam unit during that time? I thought Celestial Being are the only ones who had Gundams."

"No." She answered. "Not officially and there are not many details about this report. I guess only Commander Homer Katagiri knew about this but…"

"Damn."

"Also, I have concerns about his medical records. Fresh from the Union military academy, Merces joined the UN peace keeping army and first saw combat during the PMC Trust uprising in the Republic of Moralia."

"Moralia…" Frost's eyes lit up after hearing the name of the country.

"Oh right…" Kati remembered. "You fought there too. You led your own Flag squadron I believe."

"Yes…I did." He smiled. "Anyway, what about Clive's medical records? Is he sick or something?"

"Well there was this time when the PMC Trust mercenaries managed to pull off a surprise attack on this UN military encampment. They were about to overwhelm the base when one lone GN-X unit managed to fend the attackers off and buy enough time for the mobile suit team to mobilize. The pilot of the GN-X was Clive Merces, he was a sergeant that time." The video screen then showed a picture of Clive Merces wearing the Union military uniform. His was saluting in front of the camera along with other Union soldiers. His commander, a woman with long blonde hair who goes by the name of Melinda Reynolds, was standing beside him. This Clive was quite different from the person Captain Frost met yesterday. The Clive in the picture has brown hair and is smiling. It was a picture of an eager rookie soldier who is ready to go out in the battlefield.

"So that's Clive back then…" Frost crossed his arms. _"He kinda looks familiar." _He thought.

"His GN-X was severely damaged during the attack and the GN Drive of his mobile suit started leaking. His body was then exposed to the particles and suffered cellular break down. He nearly died but somehow he managed to recover. With his health conditions, the army gave him permit to retire but he refused to leave. And when A-LAWS was formed, he was immediately recruited. The strange thing is, after he joined the group, his condition gradually improved. The cellular damage in his body then completely disappeared or was possibly reversed after the final battle between Celestial Being and A-LAWS."

"You got this from his latest medical report during his time in military prison?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. "It got me thinking…I'm sure Merces was there during the final battle and he obviously survived the ordeal. I wonder if has something to do with that light I saw…no…those were GN particles. I'm sure of it." She remembered the time when the 00 Raiser activated the Trans-Am Burst Mode, releasing high concentrations of GN particles. "There's also the case of Louise Halevy…" She mumbled to herself as she remembered the blonde female Spaniard who joined A-LAWS.

"Ma'am…?"

"A-Anyway, Captain, I'm just saying you should keep a close eye on Clive Merces. There's something about that young man that I can't put my finger on. I just hope I'm being paranoid here."

"Don't worry, ma'am, I'll do my best in monitoring his actions. I'll make sure he won't become a problem and a liability to the team."

"Anyway-

"Colonel." Patrick Colasour suddenly entered Kati's office while carrying a tray of food. "Count your lucky stars because I brought you some yummy goodies."

"You idiot!" She barked at him. "What're you doing? And I'm not a colonel anymore."

"I've made you some lunch. It's my very own Colasour home cooking special. Consider yourself lucky, my honey, because only a select few can taste my delectable home cooking and I'm sure it'll knock your socks off. So get ready to dig in, beloved."

"Is that your husband?" Captain Frost raised an eyebrow.

"This is embarrassing." Kati sighed. "Just remember what I said, Captain. I'll be in touch." She cut the signal and Frost turned off the video monitor.

_"I guess she's still adjusting." _He chuckled.

**

* * *

BRIEFING ROOM**

All members of the Alpha Team have now assembled inside the room, waiting for Captain Frost to come so he can start the briefing. This would be the squad's first mission and because of that, everyone can't contain their excitement. Clive sat on the corner, separated from the rest. Darris and Rossi had been glaring at him for nearly five minutes, whispering to each other like a bunch of idiots. The other soldiers in the room were also wary of the former A-LAWS soldier but Clive doesn't give a damn about their ostracizing attitudes. What matters is the mission and how he will see through the end. His demotion was a blessing in disguise for him. Perhaps this is his chance to begin anew and maybe this is his chance to once again feel proud to be a soldier. His second initiation. His second baptism. Washing away the sins he did during his time with A-LAWS. He remembered the time when he was eager to serve the army, to become the ideal soldier. He didn't expect to end up like this. Now, he's no more than a shadow of his former self. A broken and cynical man filled nothing but emptiness. Clive was never actually a believer of new beginnings or fresh starts. It's probably his pessimistic nature but to him, every phase in life just means more baggage to carry until the dying days. He kinda hates himself now for believing he could actually start something new when he returned to the regular forces. He guess there's nothing really he can do. He just needs to see it through the end, just like the missions he receives. Maybe, just maybe, there is something for him here.

"Sorry I'm late." Captain Frost entered the room and everyone stood up to salute. "At ease, men." He waved his hand and everybody returned to their seats. "I won't mince any words because we're behind schedule. I'll get straight right to the point. Our mission is at Lagrange 4, near the resource satellites."

"So the remnant forces have been detected?" Kasumi asked.

"Well we're not really sure." He replied. "We've lost contact with the recon team a few hours ago."

"Second Lieutenant Fisher? They got Fisher?" Darris' face reddened with anger. "Damn those A-LAWS bastards! I'm gonna kill them all."

"Maybe Clive here informed his friends about the recon team and had them ambushed." Rossi chuckled.

"That's not something to joke about, Warrant Officer Rossi." Captain Frost glared at him.

"I'm sorry, sir." He whimpered and lowered his head.

"Anyway, we're not sure if there are any A-LAWS forces in the region." Frost continued. "But we did confirm the presence of an Anti-Federation group and we believe they took over the mining facilities."

"Katharon forces?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Katharon has already disarmed and made a deal with the government. They're helping out with the reformation. It's actually an off-shoot group and they're much more extreme than Katharon. They've crossed the line and you can't call them freedom fighters anymore. What got our attention is that this group's attacks have become much more organized lately. We think they have outside help."

"And that's we're the remnant forces come in." Yoran said. "How ironic. A-LAWS working with anti-government forces. It doesn't make any damn sense."

"We're not here to figure them out. We're here to bring them to custody or eliminate them if they force us to before they can do whatever they're planning to do. That's our mission. It's no rocket science, everyone, I'm sure each and every one of you knows what to do here."

"Captain, if I may add something?" Clive raised his hand.

"Please do."

"If there are indeed A-LAWS forces in Lagrange 4 then I'm guessing they're staying at sector 4487."

"What's on sector 4487?"

"A-LAWS used to have a hidden supply base there. The regular forces didn't know about it and the installation uses optical camouflage technology so it's hard to pinpoint the location of the base but I know where to find it. I was stationed there before they moved me to Earth."

"Is that so? That's quite helpful. I'll be sure to update the mission plan."

"But Captain!" Darris stood up to protest. "It might be a trap! We can't trust this guy!"

"Relax, baldie." Yoran tried to calm him down. "If he screws us over then I'll kill him myself."

"Same here." Kasumi joined him.

"Killing might be a little extreme." Mana smiled nervously. "I'm sure we can trust him."

"Well the briefing is over. The Excella has already docked at the harbor. Everyone should go to the hangar bay and check out the new equipment and the assigned mobile suits." Captain Frost ordered. "Get acquainted with your machines, people. I want everyone and everything in tip-top shape before the mission begins. Am I clear on this?"

"Yes sir!" Everybody responded in unison.

"I'll inform everyone when the mission will begin. Dismiss."

**

* * *

MOBILE SUIT HANGAR BAY**

"So this is my mobile suit." Clive muttered to himself as he stood in front of a GNX-609T GN-XIII. The unit is painted in the usual blue grey color scheme the regular Federation forces uses. His mobile suit doesn't have any particular equipment but he was fine with it. As long as everything is in working condition.

"Don't get cocky, asshole." Darris past by behind him. "You won't get any special treatment here so enjoy your grunt suit, buddy." He laughed. "I guess this is a big change for you now that you're back with the regular army. No fancy prototypes to try out or some shit like that. My heart bleeds for you, A-LAWS boy."

"I don't have any problems with this mobile suit. I'm fine with it as long it can shoot back when things get sour." He told him. "Just so you know, I never piloted prototype suits during my time with A-LAWS. I only used two units: the GN-XIII and the Ahead. Both are mass-production types."

"Whatever." The bald soldier scoffed at him. "I hope you drop dead."

"Good luck to you too, Lieutenant Hutch." He chuckled softly.

"Hey don't worry, Clivey!" Mana suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "I'm also piloting a regular GN-XIII so you're not alone, buddy."

"Don't call me Clivey. It's too…uh…aaah! Do whatever you want."

"Hey, I'm not making you mad or anything? I'm just trying to be nice." She whimpered.

"Uh…"

"Hey guys." Yoran and Kasumi joined them. "What's going on?"

"Clivey is being mean to me." Mana said in a child-like tone.

"Oh for goodness' sake…" Kasumi sighed.

"Oh Mana, you do know Clive is acting like that because he's actually mean." Yoran laughed.

"I am not mean, I just look mean." Clive sniped back. "Will you people get off my case."

"See? He's being mean!" Mana squealed.

"Like I said, Mana, he's being mean because he's actually mean." Yoran continued with the teasing.

"Can't you people ostracize me normally?"

"Don't give me that crap." Kasumi said sharply. "We're not isolating you or anything, you moron. Don't put us to Darris' level. Sure we're uncomfortable of you being a former member of A-LAWS but that's not gonna stop us from treating you equally now that you're one of our comrades. We expect to look after your back so you can look after ours. That's how soldiers should act. That's how an ideal army acts."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I was out of line."

"Good." She nodded. "As long as you understand what I mean."

"Hey Clivey, I wanna say that I'm serious about what I said back on the briefing room. Screw us and you're dead. I'll send you to hell myself if you compromise the mission and endanger our lives. I'm not being hostile or anything, I just wanna make things clear with ya."

"I have no problem with that. If you think that's the proper way then so be it, Lieutenant."

"You're so…uh…serious." Mana said. "Your attitude is so very militaristic. You really are suited for the military, Clivey."

"I guess." He sighed. "Maybe because the military is now the only thing I have left to live for."

"Aw great…Mr. A-LAWS is getting dramatic on us." Yoran frowned. "Spare me the whole cynical soldier bit, Merces. I mean we're all risking our lives here and the last thing we need is a gloomy team member."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant." He chuckled.

"You should really smile more often, Warrant Officer Merces." Kasumi said.

"I'll try, ma'am. I'll try."

**

* * *

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Diana Reginald slowly docked her Ahead inside the hangar bay. A group of mechanics then approached her mobile suit and applied coolant to the armor. She opened the cockpit hatch and quickly jumped out of the machine. Colonel Moore came out from the observation room to greet her. He noticed the pained expression etched on her face as her body started to convulse violently. "Colonel!" She screamed. "The medicine! I need the medicine now!" She made a gurgling sound and spat blood inside her helmet. "H-H-Hurry!" Her voice was hoarse. She was clearly suffering a great deal of pain. "You told me the pain will stop if I had my body genetically augmented! You lied to me, didn't you? Y-Y-You bastard!" She spat out more blood.

"I didn't lie to you, Captain." Moore was calm and collected. "Here." He took out a small vial and offered it to her with a smile.

"Give it to me!" She quickly grabbed the vial from his hand and pushed the small switch on the bottom end of the container. A small needle came out and she injected herself on the neck. Her body stopped shaking as the medicine took effect. She slumped down to the ground, completely relaxed now and hugged her knees tightly. "Colonel..." She moaned. "What's happening to my body?" She asked. "I feel like dying."

"You need to be patient, my dear. The pain will stop soon."

"I want it to stop. Make it stop!!!" Diana screamed as if she had regressed back to a child-like state. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!!!"

"This is quite unnerving…" Moore frowned. "Well the doctor did tell me the augmentation would have severe side affects but I never expected it to be like this. Nevertheless, you are still a talented pilot and I intend to make full use of your abilities to achieve our goal. That is your reason for living now, my dear."

"Make…it…stop…" She groaned.

A young male A-LAWS officer suddenly approached Colonel Moore and whispered something to his ear. "I see." He frowned. "Then hurry up with the preparations so we can greet our guests properly."

"Yes sir." The officer saluted and went back to his post.

"Diana, you need to get better soon. I want you to go out there and personally roll out the red carpet for our dear guests. The Federation and its pathetic anti-remnant task force are coming this way. Those four have already sortied out to intercept the advance team. Those anti-government fools are accompanying them and it makes me wonder if they will last long enough to see the execution of the plan. We need to play our cards right so our benefactor can regain control of VEDA. The Innovades around the world are slowly waking up and regaining awareness of their existence. The war for humanity is not yet over I'm afraid."

**

* * *

LAGRANGE 4**

**L4 COLONY DEVELOPMENT SECTOR, ASTEROID MINING FACILITIES**

A GN-XIII sliced an Enact in half using its GN beam saber and flew away to engage more enemies. The anti-government forces have launched out their mobile suits to delay the advance team while the main A-LAWS force continue with their preparation and mobilization. The rebels, who are using inferior old generation machines, are being overwhelmed by the federal forces with their GN Drive equipped units. Though their efforts in destroying the advance fleet are fruitless, they hope their sacrifice could at least provide time for their newfound allies. "Keep them occupied! Don't let them break through!" A Tieren Space Type pilot barked at his comrades as he desperately tried to shoot down an incoming GN-XIII with his Smoothbore gun. The GN-XIII then counterattacked with its GN Lance but the Tieren successfully evaded it and swung its carbon blade at the Federation mobile unit, hoping to at least pierce the armor but the blade bounced back. "Damn you!" The Tieren pilot said in frustration. "Juts because you have a superior machine doesn't mean you can easily take me down!" He swung his blade again but the GN-XIII quickly pulled out its beam saber and severed the Tieren's arm. The mobile suit then finished off the rebel by ramming the saber through the cockpit, instantly killing the pilot.

"Eat this!" A Union Flag pilot fired his Linear rifle at an attacking GN-XIII and managed to stun the mobile suit. He then pulled then out the Flag's plasma blade and stabbed the GN-XIII right on the face, disabling the main camera. The custom Enact behind him managed to take out a severely damaged GN-XIII with its bazooka but another one appeared and shot the mobile suit down from behind. "Doyle!!!" He cried out the name of his fallen comrade and attacked the mobile suit. Unfortunately for him, several more GN-XIII units appeared and his Flag was torn like paper after receiving a barrage of beam shots.

**

* * *

FEDERATION ADVANCE TEAM FLAGSHIP**

**BRIDGE**

"Keep at it and don't give them any openings." The captain ordered as the ship destroys a squad of Tieren Long Range Cannon types and the small asteroid platform the mobile suits were standing on with its beam cannons. "Don't underestimate them just because they're using old mobile suits." He reminded the bridge crew. "Any word from Alpha Team?" He asked the deputy captain, who is sitting next to him.

"They will be here soon so we have to make do with Delta." The deputy captain replied. "I hope this specialized task force is worth the damn effort. Hunting down stragglers is no joke and I assure you it's a lot different from full-scale combat operations."

"Captain, we have a squad of Realdos coming from the starboard side." One of the bridge personnel reported to the officers. "Captain Ishida and his squad are intercepting them now."

"I'm sure they'll do fine." The captain said. "Andrew Frost is an excellent soldier and his squad seems to be a competent bunch of young and upstanding soldiers. I mean Colonel Sasarai's daughter is with the group and I hear she is quite skilled and a brilliant tactician like her father."

"Well if you say so, Captain, but I still have my doubts."

"C-Captain! We just received a transmission from Ishida and…oh no!"

"What's going on? What happened?" The Captain stood up.

"Sir, there's something on the E-sensor! I think it's coming this way!"

"Captain, the Solidad had been sunk!" Another bridge personnel reported. "The 4th and 9th mobile suit teams had also been wiped out."

"Enemy mobile suit coming! This one has…this one is emitting GN particles!"

"Is it A-LAWS?" The deputy captain asked. "Have those bastards come out already?"

"We got visuals. Putting it on the main monitor." The video screen then showed the mobile suit hovering above the Federation ship.

"What in God's name…" The captain muttered after recognizing the mobile suit's physical features. His eyes widened with shock and his face turned pale from fright. The entire bridge crew all gasped in horror as the enemy mobile suit raised its weapon and aimed it at the vessel.

The deputy captain also stood up from his seat. "Captain, is that-

"Gundam." He didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence. "It's a Gundam."

**

* * *

STORY NOTES**

Well there goes chapter one and I hope you guys like it. I got inspired to do this fanfic after reading up on Battlefield Recorder UC 0081, an upcoming Gundam game for the PS3. The game is about this veteran Federation soldier leading a special task force to hunt down Zeon remnants. The trailer is now available on youtube if you guys want to check it out. Let's just hope it gets released outside of Japan. Well I'll be doing a Skittle Squad one-shot next (It's a spin-off from HFTM and it's about the Skittle Squad and their own misadventures) and will finally finish up the main HFTM story after that. Apollo and Magical Sparkling Rainbow Tieria-chan might have to wait while I think of new story ideas.

Anyway, this story will mostly focus on original characters but people from the anime will make some cameos, just like what Kati and Patrick did in this chapter. Remnants is pretty much an isolated story so don't expect some major event going on where the main characters of the show gets involved. If 00I somehow get translated then I might add some elements of the manga into the story and provide some insights about the Innovades or Innovados or whatever their names are. The GN-XIII EWAC Type that appeared in this story is actually something I made up. The GN-X line doesn't have much variants so I decided to create some for this story. Clive and company are in a special task force so they need some special equipment to do the job. And of course, even though this fanfic focuses on regular soldiers, I want the main character to pilot something other than a grunt suit.

Well that's pretty much it. Once again, reviews and criticisms are very much appreciated so do post some and I will be a very happy muffin. Now, I'm off to play some eroge (Hentai visual novel games for the uninitiated) and probably finish some anime. I'm currently watching K-ON! and the show is just adorable. That and it's from Kyoto Animation...and my love for slice of life animes.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**THE OLD WORLD"**

**2311**** A.D. **

**SOMEWHERE IN NORTH AMERICA**

They were no match for them. They had numbers on their side, the location of their base was well hidden and strategically-placed, they even knew they were coming thanks to the support of the nearby locals and competent intelligence gathering and yet they were no match for them. The Katharon forces poured out from the forest and did their best to repel the incoming A-LAWS mobile suit team but to no avail. Thirty minutes have passed and the fight quickly became a one-sided massacre. Captain Clive Merces, the one leading the attack, landed his GN-XIII in front of the base's entrance and the moment his machine touched the ground, a Union Flag appeared out of nowhere and quickly attacked him from the right side. The mobile suit took out its sonic blade and tried to ram it through the cockpit but Clive reacted in time and blocked the attack using his GN shield. The oscillating blade bounced back but the Flag quickly turned around, hoping for another shot. Clive dodge the sonic blade without effort and took out his own beam saber and with one swipe, the Flag was easily sliced in half. Two Tieren High Mobility Types and an Anf arrived as they try to avenge their fallen comrade by bombarding the GN-XIII with rounds from their smoothbore cannons. The Anf was also wielding a carbon spear, reminiscent of its former incarnation that was used during the Solar Wars, the MSJ-04 Fanton. The attacks didn't even dent the armor and Clive charged head-on and took out the Anf first by ramming his saber through the cockpit, he then turned around and disabled the Tieren on the left by destroying its main camera. The pilot jumped out after opening the cockpit hatch and fled without looking back. Clive holstered his beam saber and took out his GN lance, the remaining Tieren took a step back while continuing to pound the GN-XIII with its cannon. Clive then fired and destroyed the right arm of the mobile suit. He fired again and took out the other arm. He paused for a moment, thinking the Tieren would retreat but the mobile suit's mono-eye flashed brightly and activated its high mobility flight pack. The mobile suit then started moving forward and Clive finished the mobile suit off with a well-placed shot to the cockpit. He took a deep breath and scanned the area for more hostiles, seeing everything is clear now he turned on the radio.

"This is Merces, I've cleared the entrance." He said. "Bring in the package."

"Roger that, sir." Another GN-XIII landed beside him and on its back is a large metal container. "Preparing to detach automaton container." Clive didn't recognize the voice of the female pilot and realized she was probably one of the new lieutenants that got transferred to his squad a few days ago.

"Make sure the machines are set on kill mode upon deployment" He ordered. "Don't screw this up."

"You got it." She responded cheerfully and dropped the container to the ground. The hatch opened up and several anti-personnel robots came pouring out from the container and entered the base. Minutes later, gunfire can be heard along with the dying screams of those hiding inside the encampment. Clive remained emotionless while monitoring the status of the AI controlled machines. The automatons did their job with swift efficient and not one of them got destroyed or disabled. His other men are circling around the forest and mopping up the area for any stragglers. "I hear they're making a new model." The female pilot suddenly said. "The automatons I mean."

"One could hope, Lieutenant." Clive replied softly. "But right now we need to make do."

"Better detection rate they say and an improved AI system."

"As long as everything works."

"Sir, don't tell me you're the practical type." She chuckled.

"I really can't say…"

"Is that so? Lemme ask you this question, sir: what do you feel about this mission? I mean we practically slaughtered these folks and according to our reliable intel, the rebels here got the local civilians backing them up with their crusade to overthrow our newly established unified government and its fascist death squad, namely us, by supplying them with materials and manpower. Heck, maybe they're inside the base and those automatons are killing them right now. Maybe they even got women and children inside."

"What are you trying to say? Are you mocking me or something?" Clive raised his voice. "I don't like the tone of your voice, Lieutenant."

"I'm just making conversation, sir. No need to get mad." She laughed. "Gosh, quite a temper you got."

"If the civilians in this area are indeed helping out the rebels then that makes them our enemy." He said sharply. "Simple as that."

"It's quite amusing when you see someone justify an act of atrocity. You read the recon reports, sir, but you followed the brass anyway and went on with the mission knowing full well that there are civilians holed up inside the rebel encampment. I mean not to mention it was your idea to use anti-personnel machines to flush them out with cold efficiency."

"How did you know about the reports? I was ordered not to share the details to my squad."

"Of course I know, Captain."

"Lieutenant, what the hell is going on here? Are you having morality issues or something?"

"Of course not." She laughed and Clive was quite taken aback. "I'm just wondering and now I know why the brass favors you, Captain Clive Merces. They're detecting some dark promise in you, sir, and they like what they see."

"We're soldiers and you're talking like we're nothing but heartless butchers. What we are doing here is for a good cause. To protect our government and citizens from dissidents and terrorists."

"Sugarcoat, sugarcoat and sugarcoat!" She squealed. "A prominent trait of the sharp tongued merchant of death! Sugarcoating is a fine skill, sir. A fine skill indeed. A sentimental excuse to cover up the harsh realities of our responsibilities and actions. Lemme tell you this, my good captain: the thing about being a professional soldier is that you're finally given an opportunity to take away life. A small chance of playing god and the ultimate excuse to relinquish all forms of morality."

"Lieutenant…I'm sorry but I didn't get your name." Clive is starting to feel disturbed and anxious. "I mean you recently just got transferred to my squad and this is the first time-

"Diana Reginald." She introduced herself. "Sorry about that, sir. It's just that I heard so much about you and I really wanna know if you're pure like me or just another blasted hypocrite."

"What?"

_"Captain Merces, we just got a coded transmission from Colonel Zhejiang. He's ordering us stand-by and wait for the back-up squad to arrive." _One of his men reported through the radio.

"Roger that." He acknowledged, his eyes still fixed on Diana's mobile suit.

"I'm really looking forward to working with you, Captain." She said with morbid glee.

**

* * *

JUNE 8****, 2313 A.D.**

**L4 COLONY DEVELOPMENT SECTOR, ASTEROID MINING FACILITIES**

**EARTH SPHERE FEDERATION WARSHIP, THE EXCELLA **

**BRIDGE**

Captain Andrew Frost entered the bridge and the deputy captain, a young man with red hair and blue eyes, greeted him with a salute. "Captain Andrew Frost, it's been a while."

"Lieutenant Aidan Kerrigan." He smiled and saluted back. "It's good to see you again, old friend."

"Likewise." He nodded. "Captain, Alpha Team's squad leader and commander is here to see you."

The Excella's captain was a Chinese woman with short black hair and brown eyes. Her face was gentle yet stern and full of authority. She stood up and shook Andrew's hand. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Captain Frost. My name is Zhang Feng and I'm the appointed captain of the Excella. Kerrigan here told me a lot of good things about you."

"Did he now?" Andrew raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Anyway, I don't mean to be rude but I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor. I'm sorry if this is so sudden but it's quite important, especially now that we've lost contact with the advance team's flagship a few hours ago. Brigadier General Kati Colasour is sending in additional relief crews to aide the battered fleet by the way, reserve units from the lunar station."

"I see you're well informed." Captain Zhang wasn't surprised. "As expected from you. So what is this favor? I'll see if I can do something to help as long as it is within my limits."

"It's quite simple really." He said. "I'd like you to change the ship's course."

"Huh?"

"One of my men, Warrant Officer Clive Merces, informed me of something important and it could be vital to our objective. He told me that there's a hidden supply base somewhere in sector 4487 of Lagrange four that was exclusively used by A-LAWS last year during their campaign against Celestial Being. It's quite possible the remnant forces are using that base now and Clive also told me that the installation uses optical camouflage technology to hide its location. He already gave me the coordinates."

"Hmmm…"

"Clive Merces?" Aidan interrupted. "The former A-LAWS soldier that recently got transferred to your squad? Captain Frost, I don't want to point out the obvious here but can you trust his word? I read Merces' file and that kid did a lot of questionable things."

"I'm aware of that, Lieutenant, but if he's right then we could get the upper hand here. I know the idea of mopping up remnant forces doesn't sound so thrilling and worthwhile but we have to admit we're groping in the dark here. Hell, if the advance team, composed of eight warships mind you, got shredded then-

"I get your point, Frost, but we just can't rely on that information especially if it came from a former A-LAWS soldier who was involved in unauthorized and unethical black operations and wetwork. An individual who specializes in backdoor atrocities, where such evidences could prove quite…embarrassing. I haven't met him yet but based from the declassified reports I read, Merces might be a cunning bastard."

"Well I've met him and it's safe to say Merces is not a cunning bastard. My old fashioned gut feeling is screaming and it's tearing my ears off, old friend."

"What do you say, Captain?" Aidan glanced at her. "It's your decision after all and I'm obligated to follow…even if I like it or not."

"Don't be such a hardass, Lieutenant Kerrigan." Andrew patted his shoulder.

"I'm not being a hardass, I'm being reasonable." He shot back.

"Fine." Captain Zhang made her decision. "Lieutenant Kerrigan, inform the helmsman and tell him to change course. Captain Frost, would you mind telling him the coordinates?"

"You're making a big mistake, Captain." Aidan warned.

"Oh for the love of…" She groaned. "I mean you just said the choice was up to me."

"Understood." He finally gave in. "Captain Frost, you made your sunny day. I suggest you and your team should get ready. Oh and Captain Zhang, I'm still pleading here. This is crazy."

"Heh." She smiled. "If the thought of it seems crazy then you're not crazy enough to begin with."

"I like her." Andrew said.

"I like her too but she's a handful." Aidan frowned.

**

* * *

MOBILE SUIT HANGAR BAY**

Clive is sitting inside the cockpit of his GN-XIII and is busy adjusting the operating system. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and flipped through the manual, going over the programs in case he missed anything. There was something soothing and refreshing about being demoted back to Warrant Officer. Back when he was a captain and leading his own squad, there were certain pressures and responsibilities that irked and bothered him. He didn't have any particular problems and just considered these things nothing but nuisances. Nonetheless, he did his job without question and full of devotion. He then paused for a moment and went into deep thought. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe it was his devotion. His devotion to military life. His devotion to become like the person he looks up to, the one who gave him purpose the moment he began his life. But something went wrong and that mistake permanently ruined him somehow. Clive massaged his temples and went back to work. Everything has been set and done after all. Thinking about it won't change a thing. This dirty feeling of naiveté made him feel somewhat depressed and guilty. "It won't change a damn thing." He muttered to himself. "I will never be like him."

Meanwhile, Mana Griffith and Yoran Camus are standing in front of Clive's mobile suit. Mana sighed and scratched her head. "Clivey's been inside that thing for like…uh…two hours now."

"The guy is a hard worker alright." Yoran said. "How's your mobile suit, Mana? Everything in good condition? The Captain somehow managed to convince the bridge crew to change course and go with Clive's plan. A lot of folks are getting a little antsy because of that and I can't really blame them."

"Oh screw them." Mana said sharply. "Clivey is a good person and I think his plan will work."

"Anyway, I hear Captain Zhang has ordered those four relief ships to accompany us. I dunno if I should be thankful to have some extra hands or worry since a lot of folks will get shafted if this whole thing goes to hell but I guess it won't matter."

"Say Lieutenant, I hear you're going to pilot a new prototype mobile suit." Mana changed the topic.

"Oh yeah." He smiled. "The GNX-609SV GN-XIII Sniper Type." He pointed at his new mobile suit. It was a new variant of the GN-X line that specializes in reconnaissance and long range attacks. The overall body frame is similar to the regular GN-XIII but the head is equipped with a visor for extra precision and armed with an experimental beam rifle. It's possible that this variant was conceived when Ribbons Almark shared and incorporated technology from VEDA to the Federation forces. This unit can also be considered an offshoot of the Superbia GN-X. "Lieutenant Sasarai and Lieutenant Hutch are also gonna pilot prototype units but I haven't seen their machines yet."

"Wow. That's awesome, Lieutenant. I'm quite jealous. You guys have new toys to play."

"You think? I mean sure we're a special task force and all but this is not an arms race. We're mopping out stragglers for God's sakes. I bet they probably haven't worked out the kinks yet and they're already sending these things out in the killing fields. I'm not complaining and I'm sure the brass is pushing for the official roll out of these specialized machines but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if they stick to the tried and tested stuff. You know what I mean, right? I guess I'm a back to basics kind of fellow."

"You're just being pessimistic."

"No, I'm being realistic."

"Mind if I join in?" Darris Hutch appeared out of nowhere. He was alone today and his lackey, Evan Rossi, is nowhere to be seen. "You still bitching about them prototypes, Yoran?"

"I can't help it, baldy. I'm bad at adjusting. Consistency is my best friend after all. That and I'm starting to miss my old suit."

"Right…" He said and lighted up a cigarette. "So where the heck is Mr. A-LAWS?"

"Inside his mobile suit." Yoran pointed at Clive's GN-XIII. "Why you miss him or something? Should I call him out so you two could kiss and make up?"

"That would be something." Mana giggled. "Something I would like to see that's for sure."

"Oh drop dead, Yoran." Darris glared at him.

Yoran suddenly became serious. "Don't get all worked up, baldy. Focus on the mission and if Clive did screw us over then he's a dead man. I don't want you losing your edge over something that hasn't happened yet. You're a good soldier, Darris. A good soldier and a good man."

"What bothers me is that why do you give him a chance? I mean you of all people should hate him. You were a part of the coup last year and you know what these bastards are capable of."

"You answered your own question." He replied. "Let me explain it to you, chrome dome. You could say I somehow relate to him. Soldiers who were involved in the coup were arrested immediately after the final battle with A-LAWS. Of course, most of us got pardoned and reinstated back into the army but some people ostracized us. Trust is vital, especially if you're in the military. If that's gone then you're better off dead, that's what I believe anyway. It took me a great while to earn that trust and it wasn't easy."

"But he's different."

"Is he now? We really can't say."

"I trust him for a different reason." Mana said.

"What do you mean?"

"His eyes." She answered.

"His what now?" Yoran was confused.

"His eyes!"

"What about his eyes? Mana, your scatterbrain antics never ceases to amaze me."

"I'm serious here, Yoran." She puffed her cheeks.

"Okay, what about his eyes then?" Darris suddenly became intrigued.

"His eyes look so honest so that means Clive is an honest person."

"What?" Both Yoran and Darris exchanged looks.

"I really can't explain it but that's what I feel anyway." She said. "I get this feeling that the old world is dragging him down."

"The old world? You mean his past?"

"Big freaking deal." Darris scoffed. "Are you saying he's trying to repent or something? That he's haunted by his unredeemable demons or ghosts or some other shit."

"He doesn't talk much but I can see it in his eyes. It's something I really can't explain. Kinda like the captain and his gut feelings. There's something that's eating him up and I'm sure betraying us is the last thing on his mind and that's why I trust the guy. He's got this aura around him. I mean sure he acts mean and indifferent and stuff but his eyes tell me he's a good guy."

"Ooooooooookay…"

"Mana, I don't wanna burst your bubble here but we've known him for like only two days so don't go diving without looking, young lady. You're starting to get weird with the whole eyes thing by the way."

"I'm always been weird."

"You got that right." The blonde man agreed. "Kinda strange for you to admit it though."

"Yoran, I think this is her way of saying that she's in love. I can't really say I like her choice of men but if she starts glowing afterwards then badabing badaboom." Darris tossed his cigarette away.

"Hey baldy, no littering!" One of the mechanics shouted.

"Bite me!" He shot back.

"I'm not in love, you morons." She protested. "Nevermind, you'll see what I mean soon."

"Anyway!" Yoran rubbed his hands. "What's your mobile suit like, Darris? Another souped-up GN-X?"

"Tieren."

"Come again?"

"I got a Tieren."

"…"

"Uh…"

"I'm not joking here. You guys wanna see it for yourself? They're still assembling it and-

"Shit…"

"Look, it's not just some Tieren. I'm using the All Region Type."

"Really? The one that was field tested by the late Colonel Sergei Smirnov?" Mana asked.

"Yeah, that one but mine is quite different. Very different. I mean it's a new prototype after all."

"How different?"

"Well, the back-mounted fuel tank is now gone and is replaced by a GN Drive."

"You're shitting me. A Tieren equipped with a solar reactor? That's a first." Yoran was surprised.

"Yeah." Darris nodded. "Also, the legs are different. They added more thrusters and two missile pods are now mounted on both hips. The cockpit also utilizes an improved surround monitor system. The mobile suit is equipped with an experimental beam shotgun that has a beam bayonet mounted below the barrel."

"You got yourself a winner, baldy, but I don't get the point of this prototype. Why use an old design?"

"I dunno…they probably have a good reason. At least they removed those cheap GN condensers."

"What about Lieutenant Sasarai?" Mana asked. "What's her mobile suit like?"

"I have no idea." Darris shrugged.

"She'll probably get a good one. I mean she is the only daughter of Colonel Sasarai after all. I wouldn't be surprised if they gave her a freaking Gundam."

"Like hell." Darris chuckled.

"Well I'm feeling a little peckish so I'm off to get some snacks." Mana said. "Maybe I should get some for Clivey too. I wonder if he likes those kimchi flavored potato chips. I bet he likes spicy food."

"I'm surprised you didn't mention her brother." Yoran nudged Darris after Mana left.

"I may be an asshole but I'm not that kind of asshole."

"Yeah, you're an asshole alright." Yoran laughed and Darris just gave him the finger.

**

* * *

HOURS LATER…**

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Colonel Moore was talking to one of the four mysterious pilots when Diana Reginald entered his office. She was surprised to see the pilot and is even more surprised when she noticed he wasn't wearing his helmet. The pilot was a handsome young man, almost androgynous. Maybe handsome is not the word she was looking for, maybe the best word to describe him was beautiful. He had long red hair and his face was calm and stoic. Moore nodded and the pilot put his helmet back on and left the office. "What do you want?" The colonel asked sharply, his voice was firm and condescending. Diana raised one of her eyebrows, irked.

"I know I asked this before but just who the hell are those guys?"

"It's none of your concern." He replied. "Having patience is quite rewarding you know."

"Fine, but how come they're the only ones who are getting all the fun? I wanna sortie too and kill some people and I wanna do it now."

"Calm yourself, Captain Reginald. You'll get your piece too."

"I can't stand this!" She snapped and slammed her fist on the desk. "Just waiting around and doing nothing and not to mention you keeping secrets from me. I don't like secrets, Colonel."

"And I don't like impertinence." He retorted. "Diana, you're starting to act like a child."

"Just what the hell are you planning anyway and who the hell is this benefactor of yours?"

"Listen, the Federation's new task force is coming to attack the mining facilities near the Lagrange four colonies. Our inside man just informed me two hours ago. He gave me all the details we need to counterattack their little operation. You have an important role to play, my dear captain, and that's why I don't want you to sortie out and waste your time with small fries. You and those four pilots are gonna work together. We will move on to the next phase after dealing with this problem and we also need to dispose of those pathetic rebels while we're at it. They served their purpose and we don't need them anymore." He cracked his knuckles and glared at her. "Blind little wretches. Hoping they can restore their old world."

"Sir!" An officer suddenly entered the office.

"What? You better have a good reason for barging in like this."

"Forgive me but the patrol team just detected five warships coming this way."

"What!?" Colonel Moore stood up.

"That's impossible." Diana said. "The regular forces don't know this place unless…"

"Unless they have someone who knows but who? Only members of the Special Forces Division know the existence of this installation. Even some of the high-ranking officers of A-LAWS don't know this place."

"Well it looks like they got us with our pants down. I guess that's a point for them but they're not getting away alive. I'll see to that." She then glanced at Moore, smiling as she crossed her arms. "I guess I can go out now and I'm betting these guys are the new task force you're talking about."

**

* * *

SECTOR 4487, NEAR THE L4 BORDER**

**THE EXCELLA**

**BRIDGE**

"So what do you think? Did they notice us?" Captain Zhang smiled while watching the A-LAWS patrol team withdraw from their position on the widescreen.

"I take it discretion is not one of your strong points, Captain." Kerrigan is starting to get annoyed.

"I guess this confirms it. There is a base here."

"Should we pursue, ma'am?" One of the bridge crew asked.

"Negative. Just monitor the E-sensor and see if there's any sign-

"Ma'am!"

"Well I'll be damned." Andrew gasped when a large asteroid base suddenly materialized out of nowhere after deactivating its optical camouflage.

"So Merces was right after all." Kerrigan still couldn't believe it. "What do we do now, Captain? Shall we head back or proceed with Captain Frost's plan? I suggest the former but nobody listens to me anyway."

"If my guess is right then most of their forces are on the mining asteroids so I think we might have a chance here." Andrew said. "I bet they're so surprised right now that they're running around like a bunch of headless chickens. Squabbling and scrambling while figuring out what to do."

"If that's the case then I say we start attacking. Let's rush these bastards." Zhang almost squealed.

"I feel like a parent and I don't even have kids yet." Kerrigan rubbed his forehead.

"Captain, Alpha Team is ready." The CIC officer reported. "They're waiting for Captain Frost's orders and are currently on stand-by, ma'am. Oh and I got word from the Divinidad, Hammerson, Petersburg and Maddison. Their mobile suit teams are also on stand-by, awaiting further orders to start the attack."

"We simply just can't ignore this opportunity." Andrew was determined.

"Yeah." Captain Zhang agreed. "I say we proceed with the attack and relay the coordinates to the rest of the fleet. If we take this base then we can save a lot of lives here and deal a major blow to the enemy. This is a no-brainer scenario, people, so stop with the hesitation and start kicking some ass." Everyone in the bridge gave the captain a funny look. "Sorry for my giddiness." She blushed.

"I guess I have no choice but to agree." Kerrigan smiled. "Tell the mobile suit team to launch.

"Wait." Andrew interrupted. "Ensign, can you put Lieutenant Sasarai on the line?"

"Yes sir." The CIC officer responded.

"Then patch me through, kid." He cracked his neck bones.

**

* * *

MOBILE SUIT HANGAR BAY**

Kasumi Sasarai's mobile suit was a new GN-XIII variant: the GNX-609SP GN-XIII Cannon Type. Like the sniper type, her machine also uses the same body frame of the regular GN-XIII. Two GN beam cannons are mounted on both shoulders and the unit's GN particle condenser has a large battery pack added, with that the fake solar furnace can continuously produce a consistent amount of particles for the added firepower. Instead of a beam rifle or lance, the cannon type is armed with an experimental GN beam gatling gun and two GN beam daggers for close combat attacks. The mobile suit is also equipped with two additional beam sabers. Her unit is perfect for assaults or any mission that requires heavy firepower. Inside the cockpit, Kasumi quickly turned on the radio after receiving the call from the bridge. "Captain Frost?"

"Looks like Merces is right."

"Looks like it, Captain." The image of the asteroid base appeared on the small monitor screen to her left.

"Well isn't this nice." Darris said sarcastically, not showing any effort to hide his anger and annoyance. Since it was an open line, everyone can hear their conversation.

"Lieutenant Hutch, if you don't shut your mouth then-

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"You know what to do, Lieutenant Sasarai. Remember what we talked about."

"Roger."

"What the heck is going on?" Yoran was confused.

"Merces…" Kasumi contacted the former A-LAWS soldier by radio.

"Ma'am?"

"Captain Frost is appointing you squad leader for now. You're familiar with this area so lead on."

"I…uh…well…"

"Just say yes, you moron!" Mana shrieked.

"Now this is interesting." Yoran laughed and adjusted his helmet. "Take care of us, Merces!"

"Son of a freaking bitch!" Darris screamed.

"Roger." He acknowledged. The hatch opened and the mechanics and technicians quickly moved out of the way. Clive's GN-XIII was the first one to step on the linear catapult. "Clive Merces, GN-XIII, heading out!"

**

* * *

BRIDGE**

"Ma'am, incoming enemy mobile suits." One of the bridge personnel reported and quickly put the image on the widescreen. It was a squad of Hellions, Realdos and Tieren Space Types.

"What the hell?"

"How the mighty have fallen." Kerrigan said. "To think the A-LAWS remnants would seek help from anti-government groups. I guess time and desperation changes things but I somehow find this irony a bit-

"Captain, we got another squad coming out from the base." The CIC officer interrupted.

"I'm detecting GN particles."

"Finally." Andrew crossed his arms. "A-LAWS."

**

* * *

A-LAWS ASTEROID BASE**

**COMMAND ROOM**

"And so it begins." Colonel Moore sat on his chair and faced the large monitor screen. "You think you bastards have the advantage just because you got us by surprise? Well you pitiful wretches, think again." He chuckled. Behind him, Diana put on her helmet and left room with a smile on her face.

**

* * *

SECTOR 4487**

**OUTSIDE THE A-LAWS ASTEROID BASE**

"Here they come!" Yoran lowered the head visor of his mobile suit and prepared his long range beam rifle. Two Tieren Space Types attacked him from both sides but he quickly moved out of the way. "Damn it. I need to find a good vantage point so I can provide some covering fire."

"This piece of shit mobile suit moves like crap." Darris gritted his teeth after dodging a missile attack from an Enact. "Oh nice idea, assholes. Retrofitting a Goddamned Tieren with a GN freaking Drive!? A five year old kid with brain damage can come up with better ideas." He fired back but the Enact managed to deflect the beam shots using its defense rod. "Freaking piece of shit beam shotgun! I want my freaking GN-XIII back!"

"Oh stop whining, baldy." Yoran managed to destroy one of the Tierens. The other one then took out its carbon blade and tried to decapitate the GN-XIII Sniper Type. Yoran turned around and roundhouse kicked the Tieren, sending it crashing to a nearby small asteroid. He then aimed his beam rifle and pulled the trigger. The beam went through the mobile suit and both it and the asteroid exploded, spreading rock fragments everywhere. "They may be old generation suits but their tenacity is quite overwhelming." He said and reloaded his gun. "But why are these stupid bastards helping A-LAWS? It doesn't make any sense."

"Cut the chatter, people." Kasumi said after slicing a Hellion in half with her beam saber. "What's the plan, Merces?"

"If memory serves me right, then the base has a blind spot near the fifth hangar bay and I think these guys came from the third hangar bay. Since the optic camouflage uses most of the base's generators, it doesn't have that much defense and not to mention the beam particle rate of the gun turrets is lowered after the cloak has been dropped. Manpower can also be a factor here since most of the remnant forces are on the mining facilities near the L4 colonies." An Enact equipped with linear machine gun attacked him from above and Clive quickly blocked the shots with his GN shield. He then took aim and shot down the mobile suit with his beam rifle. "If we can make it to the blind spot then we can get inside and do some major damage. Lieutenant Sasarai, can we ask the other mobile suit teams to give us some covering fire so we can sneak in?"

"Roger that." Kasumi used both of her beam cannons to take out a group of Realdos. A Flag managed to sneak up behind her and unleashed a barrage of missiles. "Shit!" The GN-XIII Cannon Type backed away to get some breathing space and fired its GN beam gatling gun. All of the missiles were destroyed before they could reach their target. Kasumi then fired her cannons again but the Flag dodged the shots. "Bastard." She gritted her teeth and continued firing. Like a nimble and graceful ballet dancer, the Flag evaded all the shots and managed to get close to her. "What the hell? Did he figure out the time lag of each shot?" She then smiled. "I can't blame the performance of this machine, for it is my skills that need honing." She then raised the GN beam gatling guns. "Nevertheless, I won't let you defeat me!" But before she could pull the trigger, the Flag took out its linear rifle and gave the GN-XIII a face full of lead. Fortunately the GN-XIII's armor wasn't even dented since it wasn't a beam weapon. Kasumi took out both of her GN beam daggers and buried the two blades in both shoulders of the enemy mobile suit, rendering the machine's arms useless. "Eat this!" She then fired her beam gatling gun at point blank range and the Flag was torn like paper. Another Flag attacked her from right but Kasumi blocked the shots with her GN shield. She then circled around the mobile suit and managed to get behind the machine and kicked it away. Before the Flag could recover, she fired her beam cannons again and the lower half of the Flag was completely destroyed.

A Hellion tried to rescue its comrade but Mana intercepted it. "Oh no you don't." She fired her GN lance and destroyed the mobile suit with one shot. Two more Hellion appeared and attacked her from above. The mobile suits fired their rifles at the same time but Mana dodged all of the shots with break neck speed. She then came charging from the right and took one of them by ramming her lance through the cockpit hatch. With the pilot dead, the mobile suit remained motionless. The pilot of the other Hellion was shocked to see his comrade die right in front of him and Mana took advantage of the situation by pulling out her beam saber and stabbing the cockpit of the remaining mobile suit. She then let go of the lance and used both hands to twist the handle of the saber. She then turned around while dragging the blade and the Hellion was instantly sliced in half. She pulled her lance out from the other mobile suit and fired rapidly at the upper half of the Hellion, completely destroying it. Mana acted differently in the battlefield, much to the Clive's surprise. It was almost like she was a completely different person. She didn't say much during the fight, her usual childish and ditzy banter were gone. Clive began to wonder if it was all just a mask and that this is the true Mana Griffith. He couldn't help but think as he broke through the enemy's defenses, he still has much to learn when it comes to dealing with other people. He wasn't by no means unsociable but Mana is obviously a special case.

"Damn it." Yoran reloaded his long range beam rifle after taking out his eighth mobile suit. He found a sniping position behind one of the asteroids near their fleet, providing both sniper fire for the five ships and his team mates. He looked at the asteroid base and frowned, more enemy mobile suits came pouring out from the hangars. Though they got the upper hand, he was somehow feeling uneasy and couldn't shake it off.

**

* * *

THE EXCELLA**

**BRIDGE**

"The A-LAWS mobile suits still haven't made a move yet." Andrew wondered. "They're just staying in one place. Are they waiting for something?"

"They're using the rebels to soften us up before attacking." Captain Zhang said, her expression growing serious and grim. "I guess they're not so friendly with each other after all."

"Damn it."

"Captain, the other mobile suit teams have launched out to assist Alpha Team." Kerrigan informed her. "We should be able to move the vessels closer to the base after our mobile suits-

"Captain, we got incoming mobile suits from the starboard side!" One of the bridge crew reported. "Hellion squad confirmed and they seem to be carrying several portable missile pods."

"Beautiful." Andrew said. "Just beautiful."

"Fire the GN cannons." Zhang ordered.

"Ma'am!"

"Locking in targets." The gun operator said. "Fire!" He pulled the trigger and the cannons destroyed most of the Hellions, the surviving mobile suits scattered and regrouped again. They charged towards the ship while firing their linear rifles. "Shit! It's a kamikaze attack! They're going for a suicide charge, Captain!"

"Idiots!" Zhang stood up. "Just throwing away their lives like that."

"Ma'am, they're approaching fast." The gun operator asked. "Should we fire again?"

She didn't like making the decision but she had no choice. "Of course, you moron. Take them out."

"Ma'am!" He nodded and fired the cannons for a second time, wiping out the enemy mobile suits.

Zhang sat again and slammed her fist on the chair's handle. "Oh this is just getting ducky. I've seen shit like this before but I'm still not used to it. Am I that naïve?" She asked.

"No Captain, it makes you human." Kerrigan gave her a comforting smile. "Don't let it bother you."

"Captain!" To their surprise, one Hellion managed to survive cannon attack and pulled up close to the bridge. The heavily-damaged mobile suit aimed its linear rifle and everyone inside started to panic. Zhang clenched both of her fists while Kerrigan stood close by her side. Andrew, on the other hand, remained calm and cool. Before the Hellion could fire, Yoran appeared out of nowhere and kicked the mobile suit. He then took aim and pulled the trigger, finishing off the Hellion with one shot.

"Everybody okay?" Yoran asked through the radio.

"Peachy." Zhang said sarcastically while fixing her hat.

**

* * *

OUTSIDE **

The Federation mobile suits joined up with Alpha Team and A-LAWS' mobile suits began to proceed with their counterattack. The rebel group's formation have been torn to shreds and their numbers scattered and confused. "About damn time." Darris was filled with excitement. "Rossi, stick with me. Merces' friends are finally attacking. Let's rip these bastards a new one, shall we?"

"You got it." His lackey followed him from behind. "Let's waste these assholes."

The A-LAWS and the Federation forces met and the fight quickly intensified. It was an all-out war as mobile suits from both sides engage in a brutal skirmish. Kasumi managed to avoid getting shot down by evading a beam shot from an incoming GN-XIII and quickly use her GN shield to block another one. "Take this!" She fired her cannons, damaging the enemy mobile suit. She then took out her beam saber and moved in for the kill. "I won't go down that easily!" She screamed and sliced the mobile suit in half.

"Lieutenant, above you!" Mana warned her as another GN-XIII attacked Kasumi's mobile suit. It came out from behind a nearby asteroid and fired its GN lance wildly at the GN-XIII Cannon Type.

"Like hell!" Kasumi fired back while dodging the beam shots at the same time.

"Lieutenant!" Mana tried to assist her but a GNX-704T Ahead blocked her path. "Damn it." She tried to engage but an Enact appeared out of nowhere and suddenly hugged her from behind. The Ahead took out its beam saber and prepared to stab the cockpit. "Raaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and fired her GN vulcans. The Ahead quickly raised its shield to block the bullets. She then elbowed the Enact's face, smashing its main camera, and quickly turned around and used her lance to stab the mobile suit's cockpit with such force that the machine was torn in half.

"You won't get away that easily." The pilot of the Ahead said and lunged at her.

"Damn it." She managed to block the beam saber with her shield.

The Ahead took a step back and fired its GN beam sub-machine gun. "Die, you Feddy bastard!" The mobile suit then took out its beam saber with its free hand and charged at Mana again.

She evaded the Ahead's slash attacks and used her GN shield to block the beam shots from the beam sub-machine gun after the pilot got tired of using the beam saber. Mana then returned fire with her GN lance but the pilot of the Ahead evaded them with ease and expertly deflected the last one with his saber. _"I guess A-LAWS are elite for a reason." _She thought.

"To your left, Rossi!" Darris warned his lackey.

"On it." The spiky-haired young man took note and destroyed the attacking GN-XIII.

"Nice one." He said after destroying a retreating Realdo. He detected an incoming GN-XIII and quickly fired his beam shotgun but the mobile suit blocked the shot with its GN shield. "Aw you son of a bitch!" The enemy mobile suit then retaliated with its GN lance, damaging the Tieren's shoulder. "Shit!" A Federation GN-XIII came to his aid and destroyed the enemy mobile suit's head with a well-placed beam shot. "Lucky!" He licked his lips and activated the beam bayonet mounted below the barrel of his gun. He then stabbed the cockpit of the enemy machine and fired three times, completely destroying the mobile suit. After the smoke cleared out, Darris reloaded his gun and shot down an intercepting Flag. Another GN-XIII managed to sneak up behind him but Yoran shot it down before it could do any damage. "Thanks." He said and accompanied Rossi along with a group of Federation GN-XIII units as they continue with their attacks.

"You're finished!" The pilot of the Ahead kicked Mana's mobile suit, sending it crashing to a nearby asteroid. The pilot enjoyed every minute of it. "You're not so tough, are you?" He chuckled.

"Oh damn it…" She grunted, the damage on her mobile suit was minimum and she could still go on. "I'm not gonna die like this."

The Ahead then holstered its gun and took out both of its beam sabers. The mobile suit then quickly turned around and threw one of the sabers like a spear. The blade went through the lower abdomen of an incoming Federation GN-XIII and the mobile suit twitched before exploding. "Don't get in the way, asshole."

"You murdering bastard!" Mana charged and grabbed the mobile suit's head. The GN claws sunk through the metal, disabling the main camera.

The Ahead then pushed her away and raised one of the beam sabers. "You freaking piece of shit!"

"Mana!" Clive pulled out his beam saber and moved into the Ahead's direction. "Get the hell away from her, you son of a bitch!" He locked blades with the mobile suit and managed to overpower the pilot. He then stabbed the lower abdomen of the Ahead, pulled out the saber and kicked it away. The damaged mobile suit collided with an enemy GN-XIII and both units got trashed upon impact. Clive then fired his rifle and both machines exploded. "You okay?" He checked Mana's condition.

"Y-Yeah…" She nodded. "I'm fine." She made a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the save, Clivey."

"Be careful next time." He then detected two GN-XIII and another Ahead coming their way. "Persistent bastards. I guess we underestimated them."

An Enact armed with a bazooka suddenly appeared out of nowhere and fired its weapon. Mana quickly went into action and ducked to avoid the missile. She zigzagged towards mobile suit and stopped right in front of it. She then fired her GN lance at point blank range, completely destroying the Enact. She glanced back at Clive, who is now engaging the enemies he detected. "Clive…" She muttered his name softly. A Federation GN-XIII suddenly exploded behind her after getting shot down by the enemy. "Damn it." A Hellion attacked her from the left but she quickly evaded. She then punched the mobile suit right in the face and fired her weapon again, disabling the machine by destroying its main camera.

Darris' mobile suit landed on one of the asteroids after detecting a large number of GN-XIII units coming his way. He then cracked his knuckles and locked-on to the incoming targets. The enemy units then opened fire, hoping to take out his machine before he could make his move. "Rossi!" He called out to his lackey. "A little team work would be nice, you fat twerp."

"No problem, Lieutenant." He said and tossed out a particle disruptor grenade, rendering the enemies' beam weapons useless.

"Alright." He opened the pods mounted on both hips of his mobile suits and fired several missiles, taking out most of the enemy mobile suits. The remaining GN-XIII units took out their lances and charged towards the customized Tieren All Region Type. Then, a squad of Federation GN-XIII units came out from behind the asteroid and intercepted their A-LAWS counterparts before they could reach Darris, ramming their lances through the mobile suits. One of them rammed his lance so hard that the tip of his weapon burst out from the back of the mobile suit, completely skewering it. An Ahead appeared out of nowhere and Darris went into action. "You scum." He growled and activated his beam bayonet. He tried to stab the cockpit but the Ahead evaded in time. The mobile suit pulled out his beam saber and tried to decapitate the Tieren.

"Lieutenant!" Rossi came to his aid and shot the Ahead in the back, damaging the fake GN Drive.

Darris attempted to stab the mobile suit again and this time he was successful. Rossi also joined in and rammed his lance through the lower abdomen of the heavily-damaged Ahead from behind. The enemy mobile suit started twitching as sparks flew from the machine. Both men then pulled out their weapons and quickly withdrew so they won't get caught in the explosion. Darris turned around to fire his weapon, tearing an attacking Realdo in half.

An aging Tieren Zhizhu (Mandarin Chinese for spider) customized for space use attacked a Federation GNX-609TR GN-XIII Ewac Type from behind but try as it might, the mobile suit's 200mm linear cannon didn't even scratched the paint. Rossi then destroyed one of its arms and the GN-XIII Ewac Type horizontally sliced the shoddy mobile suit in half with its beam saber. "Oh yeah!" Rossi cheered. "That's freaking awesome!"

A GN-XIII attacked Darris with its GN beam rifle but the young Federation lieutenant is starting to get the hang of his prototype mobile suit, expertly evading each beam shot. He fired his beam shotgun and severed the right arm of the mobile suit. He fired again and took out the left. The third shot completely destroyed the head of the machine and only the abdomen and the legs remained. "Attacking me was your mistake, my friend, and you'll pay with your life." He stabbed the cockpit and pulled the trigger, making a large hole on the body. He pulled out his weapon and took a step back, the ravaged mobile suit then dropped on its knees and exploded, spreading red GN particles everywhere. "That's what I'm talking about." He said proudly.

**

* * *

THE EXCELLA**

**BRIDGE**

"Looking good so far." Andrew observed.

"Your men can put up quite a fight, Captain Frost." Lieutenant Kerrigan complimented his squad. "Brigadier General Kati Colasour made the right choice."

"Kati Mannequin is a fine officer and a brilliant tactician. She's got good head on her shoulders." Captain Zhang said. "It's a shame she married that idiot."

"You mean Patrick the cockroach? I hear people call him the Fortunate Colasour now."

"Yeah, that freak. Now that they're married, he's following her around like a sick dog and his grandiose introductions are much worse than ever. Not to mention he still calls her Colonel despite the fact she had been promoted to Brigadier General."

"Captain, I don't mean to interrupt but I'm detecting some unusual particle readings coming from the asteroid base. The other ships have confirmed this too."

"What do you mean?"

**

* * *

OUTSIDE**

"Die!" Clive took down another GN-XIII with his beam rifle. An Ahead armed with a triple-barreled beam bazooka fired at him but the former A-LAWS soldier moved out of the way to avoid the blast and quickly sliced the weapon in half using his beam saber. He then shot down the mobile suit at point blank range with his beam rifle. A Tieren Space Type charged at him but Clive took it down without effort.

An Ahead wielding two GN beam submachine guns fired at him from above but Kasumi quickly intercepted it. She fired her beam gatling gun and the mobile suit was riddled with holes when the shower of beams punched through its armor. "I've got your back, Merces." She said. "It looks like we're breaking through their defenses. It'll be a matter of time before-

"Out of the way!" Darris stabbed the cockpit of a Union Flag with his beam saber. Evan Rossi and a squad of Federation GN-XIII units accompanied the young lieutenant. "Like hell I'm gonna let that bastard take all the glory. Rossi, move on ahead. We're gonna clear ourselves a path so we can take the base."

"Lieutenant Hutch, don't overdo things." Mana warned after taking out an Ahead.

"Mana, I like you and all but I just can't let this son of a bitch make us look bad."

"Listen, I don't care what you think about me but if you let your ego ruin the mission then-

"Hey asshole." Rossi aimed his GN lance at Clive's mobile suit. "Don't talk shit about Darris like that or else I'm gonna plug ya good."

An unseen force suddenly sliced Rossi's GN-XIII in half. The Federation soldier didn't know what hit him and his helmet filled with blood before he realized something had happened. "EVAN!!!" Darris screamed in anguish and watched in horror as his friend's mobile suit exploded. "BASTARDS! FREAKING BASTARDS! GODDAMNED BASTARDS! MURDERING SONS OF BITCHES!!!" He started moving towards the position of his now-deceased friend but Clive blocked his path.

"Don't be stupid." He warned him.

"Get out of the way! Your friends killed Rossi! They killed him!"

"And you're gonna die too if you don't listen to me."

"What the hell is going on here?" Yoran noticed the remaining A-LAWS mobile suits have started retreating back to their base. "I think something bad is gonna happen."

"Something already did, dumbass." Kasumi reminded him of Rossi's death.

"Guys…" Mana pointed at something, a figure suddenly materialized in front of them. "Is that a mobile suit? What the hell is going on here?"

"Optic camouflage." Clive remained on guard.

"Oh my God." Kasumi gasped. "It's a…

"Gundam." Clive finished. A machine that looks like the GN-002 Gundam Dynames appeared before them. It was sporting a black color scheme and is outfitted with a GN Drive Tau instead of an original solar reactor.

"Is it Celestial Being?"

"No!" Clive exclaimed. "It's not Celestial Being!"

"What makes you think that?" Yoran aimed his long range beam rifle at the Gundam.

"It's not Celestial Being." He repeated. "It's not Celestial Being."

"Oh we are so screwed." Mana was horrified.

"I got ya!" An Ahead suddenly attacked Clive from behind and managed to sever the left arm of his mobile suit. "Gundam! We got a Gundam! Oh it's my Gundam! Gundam and my Gundam!" Diana Reginald sang like a child. "And my Gundam is gonna rip you all to shreds."

"Type 666 Innovade, Bring Stabity, preparing to engage." The pilot of the Gundam said and took out a pair of beam pistols. The mobile suit's eyes flashed with life and opened up it's GN Full Shield, revealing the Gundam's main body. It was very much identical to the original Dynames.

"So who's gonna die first?" Diana licked her lips and laughed.

"Oh shit on a shingle." Yoran gulped.

**

* * *

2311**** A.D. **

**SOMEWHERE IN NORTH AMERICA**

**KATHARON ENCAMPMENT, SECOND BUNKER**

Clive couldn't believe his eyes. She was dead. Former Union Commander Melinda Reynolds, his mentor and best friend, is dead. The automatons did their job and like what the reports said, they were indeed civilians inside the base and Melinda Reynolds was one of them. She went MIA after the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation and to think she would join Katharon's North American branch. Why is she here? In a place like this. She died in a place like this and he killed her. He ordered the deployment of the automatons and she...died. He killed her. It was his fault. Fate is such a cynical bastard. She was lying on top of a young teenage girl, no more than fourteen or fifteen. She probably died while shielding her from the automaton's gunfire but it wasn't successful, for the bullets went through her body and hit the girl too. "I killed her. I killed Commander Reynolds." He knelt down before her mangled body. "This is a dream. She's not dead. She's not dead!" He felt something warm on his cheeks and realized he's crying. "She's not dead." He repeated and took out his handgun. "What have I done?"

"Hey there, Mr. Hypocrite." Diana entered the bunker. "Watcha doing?" She pressed her back on the wall and crossed her arms while flashing a mocking smile. "Oh dear. Did you know her or something?" She giggled. "Good lord, she's a mess, Clive. Look at her face, that's a closed casket funeral for sure. Man, you gotta love those automatons. I wonder what the new models will be like. I bet it's worse than this."

"Shut-up."

"Come again?"

"SHUT-UP!" He stood up and aimed his gun at her face. "Shut your mouth or else I'll shoot you in the head, you psychotic bitch."

"Are you blaming me then?"

"No…" His voice was shaking. "Of course not, I…I…uh…I killed her."

"Good, good…"

"Why? Why did this happen? What have I done? Dad…she was a friend of my dad and…she…also believed what he believed. I'm a…soldier…my duty…this can't be my duty. I killed her." He started to break down due to grief. "This is not what I want…I can't be like him. I can't be like my dad."

"Like you said a while ago, what we did here is for a good cause."

"A good cause…"

"You killed the rebels and thus our government and its citizens are safe thanks to your efforts."

"I killed the rebels…I killed her…" He lowered his gun.

"Clive Merces, I don't know what's your relationship with this dead woman but she's gone now. She's now a part of the old world. Think of this way, it's like your cleansing your past."

"My past…but my past…and her…both are important."

"Not anymore." She hugged him tightly. "It's time for a revolution."

**

* * *

STORY NOTE****S**

That's it for this chapter…

Now, I know I promised to publish the final chapter of Happy Fun Times Meisters but I decided to do another chapter of Remnants. I felt like doing something serious for a change of pace. Don't worry folks, I'll post it next and thank you for all the support and all. I know HFTM is not one of my better stories (do I even have one?) but I'm quite proud of it. I'm glad some people became fans of the series and that really means something. Well let's save the thanks for later and move on to the reference guide.

The MSJ-04 Fanton is from Gundam 00P. It was the Human Reform League's main grunt unit before the Tieren was put into production. It was later converted and sold to third parties as the MSER-04 Anf. The Fanton also briefly appeared during episode seventeen of season two.

Though only mentioned in this story, Colonel Lee Zheijang is one of the officers under Brigadier General Arthur Goodman. He was killed by Setsuna in episode nine of season two.

The MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu is from Gundam 00V. It is a specialized mobile suit, adapted specifically for defending the Human Reform League's orbital elevator. Its main weapon is a 200mm linear cannon, making it the first HRL design to utilize what had long since become standard technology on Union and AEU mobile suits. However, the introduction of the GN-X and its far superior GN beam rifle meant that the Tieren Zhizhu was also the last HRL mobile suit equipped with a linear gun. With the unification of the HRL into the Earth Sphere Federation, the Tieren Zhizhu was used to defend all three oribital elevators. The Zhizhu that appeared in this story is actually a customized version, having its legs replaced with parts from a Tieren so it can manuever in space.

The GN-XIII variants in this story are my creations. They're just actually regular GN-XIII units with special weaponry and improved armor.

The black Gundam Dynames was inspired from the restored Gundam Plutone from 00F. After its destruction, Ribbons managed to salvage the wrecks of Plutone and repair it. The restored Plutone has black color scheme and refit with GN Drive Tau. Using the data of the Gundam, the Innovators developed the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam, which is the prototype of the Gaddessa, Gaddess and Garazzo. The Gundam in this story also uses the same technological data. More will be relieved soon.

Bring Stabity and Devine Nova's DNA type is 666. It was revealed in the novels and the 00 official files.

Well that's pretty much it. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and don't' forget to post some reviews and criticisms. I think my grammar here is messed-up, so feel free to point out the mistakes. Well laters y'all and have a nice day.


End file.
